Todo Mundo Quer Cuidar De Mim Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles sempre viram ela como uma garotinha fragil, mas ela vai mostrar a eles que nao e mais


**Todo Mundo Quer Cuidar De Mim.**

**Brava.**

Hellen sobe no palco onde ela cantava junto das amigas, ela vai para frente e olha para todos, seu olhar vai pra Gina que estava se arrumando junto com as outras amigas para tocar, e um sorriso maroto aparece.

-Aproxima música é uma homenagem a uma grande amiga e futuramente minha cunhada –Gina olha um instante para Hellen, Gina começa a balançar a cabeça falando que não, mas já era tarde, ao ver Samantha, Hermione e Luna começarem a tocar, ela apenas acompanha.

**Eu fico quieta, quase não peço nada.**

**E quando e sobre mim, eu fico calada.**

**Todo mundo quer saber da minha historia.**

**Dizem que eu tô sempre tão desligada.**

Gina olha para a mesa onde os rapazes estavam sentados e fixa seu olhar em Rony, logo ela começa a se lembrar do verão depois do seu primeiro ano, ela estava sentada esperando o café da manha, quando Rony olhava pra ela com preocupação.

-O que foi Rony? –ela pergunta cansada.

-Nada Gi... Só queria ver se você estava bem... –Gina fica aborrecida, desde o final do ano eles a tratavam como uma garotinha frágil.

-Eu estou bem Rony... –

-E que... você parece meio pálida –Logo todos os irmãos entram na cozinha, até Gui e Carlinhos, e eles perguntavam a mesma coisa para Gina, que resolveu não responder nada.

**Todos estão prontos pra me socorrer.**

**E pedem que eu tome muito cuidado.**

**E me dizem que viver e perigoso.**

**E me pedem que eu não saia de casa.**

-Aonde você pensa que vai Gina? –Carlinhos pergunta ao ver a irmã indo para a porta.

-Na casa da Luna –Gina tenta se manter calma sobre tudo aquilo.

-Não acho bom você ficar andando por ai Gi... –mas ao ver a carranca que a irmã estava fazendo completa suavemente –Nós queremos o seu bem Gina –Gina fica dividida entre a raiva que sentia por estar sendo sufocada por atenção, a ver o carinho que o irmão estava demonstrando, ela então resolve ser mais simpática.

-Eu sei Carlinhos, mas eu vou estar bem, só vou na casa da Luna, e aqui perto –Carlinhos vê que a irmã estava cansada daquilo fala.

-Esta bem então Gina, mas volte logo tá bom? –ela apenas afirma e sussurra quando sai.

-Eu sei que vocês me querem bem... Mas isso já e demais –

**Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim.**

**E na verdade o que eu quero é sair.**

**Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim.**

**E na verdade o que eu quero é cair.**

-Aonde você vai Gi? –Gui pergunta cauteloso, Gina estava realmente linda e ele não queria deixar ela triste.

-Harry e eu vamos dar um passeio Gui –ela sorri radiante –estamos completando um ano de namoro, eu acho que o Harry planejou algo romântico pra gente –Gui olha para a irmã um pouco preocupado e pergunta.

-Vocês acham que é uma boa idéia sair por ai? Quer dizer... Tem vários comensais a solta por ai –O sorriso de gina enfraquece um pouco, mas ela logo fala.

-Eu estarei com o Harry, Gui, ele vai me proteger, ele sempre me fala que Voldemort –O irmão dela estremeceu –vai ter que mandar um exercito para poder me tirar dele –ela o olha decepcionada e fala –como eu posso aprender a me proteger quando todo mundo me trata como uma garotinha frágil? –ela sai pisando firme.

**Eu fico quieta, quase não peço nada.**

**E quando e sobre mim, eu fico calada.**

**Todo mundo quer saber da minha historia.**

**Me perguntam se eu levei muita porrada.**

-Gina... Nossa queridíssima, e amada irmãzinha –os gêmeos entram no quarto da garota, eles completavam um ao outro.

-O que vocês querem de mim? –os dois começam a fazer cena de injustiçados.

-Este e o tratamento que recebemos por querer conversar –mas ao verem Gina rodar os olhos e olhar para eles com impaciência, Fred fala serio.

-Estávamos preocupados com você Gina –e Jorge completa

-Viemos perguntar se você esta bem, o que esta te chateando? –Gina se deita na cama e respira fundo.

-Eu estou bem gente –

-E que notamos –começou Fred –Que você anda meio isolada estes tempos –completa Jorge.

-Estou apenas cansada –ela dá um sorriso para os irmãos –logo eu estarei melhor, não se preocupem –.

**Tem sempre alguém querendo ouvir os meus problemas.**

**Tem sempre alguém me perguntando como eu tô.**

**E nem adianta dizer "não houve nada".**

**Talvez pareça que eu tô sempre cansada.**

-Oi meu amor –Harry fala docemente, Gina sorri fracamente e Harry nota que algo estava errado –Aconteceu algo Ginny?-

-Meus irmãos –ela fala cansada.

-Estão novamente te tratando como uma boneca de porcelana? –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha, ela não entende a frase trouxa –como uma garotinha frágil que vai se quebrar se fazer algo perigoso? –ela afirma, Harry segura sua mão e sorri –vamos para a sala precisa treinar um pouco? Assim você pode descarregar um pouco desta raiva –ela apenas sorri e o acompanha.

**Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim.**

**E na verdade o que eu quero é sair.**

**Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim.**

**E na verdade o que eu quero é cair.**

-HARRY –Rony gritou ao entrar na sala precisa –o que você pensa que esta fazendo com a Gina? Você poderia ter machucado ela –Harry fica confuso.

-Eu estava apenas ensinando pra ela alguns feitiços para ela se proteger melhor Rony –

-Você tinha que ataca-la daquele jeito? Ela poderia ter se machucado –A raiva de Gina aumenta muito e ela grita.

-CALA BOCA RONY –Rony fica surpreso com a irmã e ela continua –o Harry estava certo em me atacar daquele jeito, você acha que um comensal vai me atacar com feitiços fraquinhos só por que eu sou uma garota? Eles querem nos matar, o Harry faz bem em me ensinar a lutar assim, vou estar mais preparada –ela sai sem deixar eles falarem nada.

**Todo mundo tem muita boa vontade.**

**E eu digo que estou triste, mas eu nem tô.**

**Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim.**

-Gi... –Rony fala timidamente –me desculpe pelo que eu falei –Gina encara o irmão com tristeza e fala.

-Tudo bem Rony... Mas você tem que notar que eu não sou mais uma criancinha que você ajudava a escapar das brincadeiras dos gêmeos, eu cresci –Rony apenas confirma e sai, Harry se senta com ela e começa a massagear o seu pescoço para que ela se acalmasse, depois de um tempo ele pergunta.

-Melhor? –ela sorri também e fala.

-Eu espero que ele aprenda a me deixar seguir o meu caminho sozinha –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e Gina ri –e claro que com você meu amor -.

**Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim.**

**E na verdade o que eu quero e sair.**

**Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim.**

**E na verdade o que eu quero e cair.**

Gina se aproxima de Hellen em cima do palco e começa a cantar junto.

**Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim.**

**E na verdade o que eu quero e sair.**

**Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim.**

**E na verdade o que eu quero e cair.**

Logo depois, as garotas descem e vão em direção a mesa dos rapazes, assim que ele se aproxima Rony fala.

-Me desculpe Gi –Rony se levanta e vai ate a irmã –não sabíamos que você se sentia assim –ela abraça o irmão e depois fala.

-Só espero que nós não tenhamos que cantar toda vez pra te lembrar que eu cresci –ela se senta ao lado de Harry e canta baixinho sorrindo para ele –Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim –ela o beija rapidamente –mas você cuida como eu gosto -.

Esta song vai para a minha grande amiga que eu adoro demais, a Jéssica que também adora se chamar Gi Weasleys... te adoro demais linda.. ate a proxima


End file.
